Drama Meet Basketball
by omgxitsxemily
Summary: Troyella...or not? After many conversations on IM, secrets will be revealed, fights will be fought, and Troy, Sharpay, Gabriella, Ryan, Chad, and Taylor's life will be changed forever.
1. Deal With It

_Hey its the author of this story, **omgxitsxemily. **The story ends as a cliffhanger, but I'll add more!_

**dramaxqueen** - Sharpay

**troyellaxoxo **- Gabriella

**bballsinger **- Troy

**whatteamxwildcats **- Chad

**crazyboutscience **- Taylor

**jazzxsquaresx - **Ryan

Entering chat room:

dramaxqueen

troyellaxoxo

jazzxsquaresx

jazzxsquares: hey Gabriella

dramaxqueen: don't talk to that loser

troyellaxoxo: excuse me?

Entering Chat Room:

bballsinger

whatteamxwildcats

bballsinger: wow sharpay

dramaxqueen: OMG she probably invited u here to help her

whatteamxwildcats: this is gonna get nasty

**whateamxwildcats has left the room**

**jazzxsquares has left the room**

troyellaxoxo: ugh sharpay u have no life

dramaxqueen: EXCUSE YOU?!?!

bballsinger: oh crud

troyellaxoxo:  i'm leaving

**troyellaxoxo has left the room**

dramaxqueen: now that she's gone…

bballsinger: I might leave too…

dramaxqueen: don't u dare

bballsinger!

dramaxqueen: ily

bballsinger: uh...

**bballsinger has left the room**

dramaxqueen: REALLY! oh shit…

Entering Chat Room:

jazzxsquares

jazzxsquares: whoa nice

dramaxqueen: shut up

jazzxsquares: bitch

dramaxqueen: does everybody hate me?

jazzsquares: yes

**dramaxqueen has left the room**

Entering Chat Room:

troyellaxoxo

whatteamxwildcats

crazyboutscience

whatteamxwildcat: troy just called me

crazyboutscience: about what

troyellaxoxo: omg!!!!!!! I hate that girl

jazzsquares: doesn't every1

jazzsquares: didn't u read our fight

crazyboutscience: I hate her 2

whatteamxwildcats: join the club

Entering Room:

bballsinger

troyellaxoxo: (auto response) I am away from me computer right now

bballsinger: I feel bad 4 sharpay

jazzsquares: do u like her

crazyboutscience: oh yes do u I'll keep quiet :-X

jazzsquares: me 2

bballsinger:-)

whatteamxwildcats: OH THAT MEANS ♥♥♥♥

troyellaxoxo: hey troy♥ I'm baaaaaaaaack

troyellaxoxo: TROY?!?!

crazyboutscience: (auto response) Doing Homework!

jazzsquares: ha ha lol

troyellaxoxo: omg u did not

troyellaxoxo: I hate u!!!

whatteamxwildcats: crap

troyellaxoxo: u guys SUCK

**troyellaxoxo has left the room**

bballsinger: we r so over

whatteamxwildcats: srry

jazzsquares: oh here comes sharpay with her laptop!!!!!!!!!!

Entering Room:

dramaxqueen

dramaxqueen: hey

**jazzsquares has left the room**

**whatteamxwildcats has left the room**

**crazyboutscience has left the room**

bballsinger: hi

dramaxqueen: do u like me

**bballsinger has left the room**


	2. I Got Nerve

**dramaxqueen** - Sharpay

**troyellaxoxo **- Gabriella

**bballsinger **- Troy

**whatteamxwildcats **- Chad

**crazyboutscience **- Taylor

**jazzxsquaresx - **Ryan

Entering chat room:

dramaxqueen

troyellaxoxo

dramaxqueen: ew its u

troyellaxoxo: ew ur face

dramaxqueen: ew ur mom

dramaxqueen: betch

troyellaxoxo: OMG!!! u made me cry

**troyellaxoxo has left the room**

Entering Chat Room:

crazyboutscience

jazzsquares

bballsinger

dramaxqueen: hi troy♥

jazzsquares: I'd never have the nerve to say this to ur face sharpay, but you're a loser and mean and I hate u sooooo bad WAIT NO STOOOP-

**jazzsquares has left the room**

**dramaxqueen has left the room**

bballsinger: I feel bad 4 ryan

crazyboutscience: lol yeah he is gonna die

bballsinger: not bcuz he lives with her but bcuz he can't say that to her face he has no self confidence

crazyboutscience: oh I 4got u luv her

bballsinger: shut up taylor

Entering Chat Room:

whatteamxwildcats

whatteamxwildcats: hey troy did u get that purse i liked 4 me????

bballsinger: ummmm…

crazyboutscience: omg I am dating a gay guy

whatteamxwildcats: oh hi tay-tay

crazyboutscience: hi chaddy cookie

whatteamxwildcats: I luv u terrific tay-tay

bballsinger: OK that's enough

bballsinger: btw I saw ryan at the mall buying mascara

whatteamxwildcats: …maybe it was 4 sharpay

bballsinger: uh well he tried some on with the little test tubes to see how it looked

crazyboutscience: he's weird

bballsinger: no he just has no life

whatteamxwildcats: lol ha ha ha ha

crazyboutscience: whats up with u and sharpay

bballsinger: uh well

whatteamxwildcats: I'll ask her out 4 u

bballsinger: wait no-

**whatteamxwildcats has left the room**

crazyboutscience: too late :-(


	3. Waterproof Mascara

**dramaxqueen** - Sharpay

**troyellaxoxo **- Gabriella

**bballsinger **- Troy

**whatteamxwildcats **- Chad

**crazyboutscience **- Taylor

**jazzxsquaresx - **Ryan

Entering chat room:

whateamxwildcats

dramaxqueen

jazzsquares

whatteamxwildcats: uh

dramaxqueen: Chad what is the question

whatteamxwildcats: will u go out with Troy

dramaxqueen!!!!♥♥♥♥!!!!!!!!!

whatteamxwilcats: what have I done…

jazzsquares: you have created a monster…btw sharpay I have to get stitches, you shouldn't be so aggressive

dramaxqueen: u better shut up if u don't want more stitches

jazzsquares: u scare me

whatteamxwildcats: oh ryan were u at the mall buying mascara???

jazzsquares: um

**jazzsquares has left the room**

dramaxqueen: soooooo…….when is me and troys date

whatteamxwildcats: well uh we still have to go over that

dramaxqueen: and what about Betch

whatteamxwildcats????

dramaxqueen: I mean Gabriella

whatteamxwildcats: crud

whatteamxwildcats: u know what, u can tell her

dramaxqueen: what?!?!!

Entering Chat Room:

troyellaxoxo

troyellaxoxo: chad y did u invite me….

whatteamxwildcats: sharpay has something 2 tell u

**whatteamxwildcats has left the room**

dramaxqueen: Hey betch

troyellaxoxo: hah! this time I have waterproof mascara

dramaxqueen: really? ryan has that too…

troyellaxoxo: yeah it really works!!!

dramaxqueen: wait. k. I seriously have something 2 say and u will probably get :-(

troyellaxoxo: oh

dramaxqueen: and u might need a new screen name

dramaxqueen: I am going out with troy and stuff

**troyellaxoxo has left the room**

Entering Chat Room:

bballsinger

whatteamxwildcats

dramaxqueen: chad I told her I think she is making a new screen name

bballsinger: sharpay u r hot

dramaxqueen: oh thanks…….

whatteamxwildcats: u told her ok was she mad

dramaxqueen: she just signed off I think she is really mad!!!

bballsinger: hey sharpay srry if I was ever mean I always liked u

bballsinger: do u want to go see a movie or something

whatteamxwildcats: awwwww

dramaxqueen: yes yes yes yes yes

Entering Chat Room:

comeback2me

dramaxqueen: omg is that u Gabriella

bballsinger: uh hey

comeback2me: yeah…tell ryan the waterproof mascara is kinda a rip off If u have 2 cry hard

whatteamxwildcats: …

bballsinger: hah see chad I told u

dramaxqueen: k I will OH YEAH listen betch

comeback2me: I am not a betch

dramaxqueen: yeah whatever

comeback2me: …I am gonna cry

dramaxqueen: crybetch

**comeback2me has left the room**

**whatteamwildcats has left the room**

dramaxqueen: so troy, I was thinking we go see

bballsinger: whoa that was mean

dramaxqueen: uh…

bballsinger: no its fine…I mean, I don't luv her anymore…

**dramaxqueen has left the room**

**bballsinger has left the room**


	4. Lose Your Love

_This isn't really a chapter. Its kinda just a little scence to make it more interesting_

**dramaxqueen** - Sharpay

**comeback2me **- Gabriella

**bballsinger **- Troy

**whatteamxwildcats **- Chad

**crazyboutscience **- Taylor

**jazzxsquaresx - **Ryan

Entering chat room:

comeback2me

bballsinger

crazyboutscience

bballsinger: um…hey Gabriella. and taylor

comeback2me: do u really luv her

bballsinger: um. yes. yeah I do.

crazyboutscience: ohhhh so romantic!!!

comeback2me: then its over

bballsinger: it was already over 2 begin with!!!

comeback2me: oh u liar. I hate u!!!

bballsinger: don't talk 2 me I have better things to do

comeback2me: UGH UGH UGH UGH! now I need a new screen name

crazyboutscience: gabi?

**comeback2me has left the room**

bballsinger:-/

crazyboutscience: srry troy hey u can still be friends…

bballsinger: no. its over.


	5. Cover Girl

_This chapter is focused around Ryan and his whole "mascara issues"_

**dramaxqueen** - Sharpay

**comeback2me **- Gabriella

**bballsinger **- Troy

**whatteamxwildcats **- Chad

**crazyboutscience **- Taylor

**jazzsquares - **Ryan

Entering chat room:

comeback2me

jazzsquares

comeback2me: hey ryan

jazzsquares: I heard u have been doing a lot of crying lately

comeback2me: yeah

comeback2me: I have this great waterproof mascara from Cover Girl

jazzsquares: oohh I have sooo much cover girl stuff

jazzsquares: did u try the lip gloss

comeback2me: yes yes YES! I have spectacular strawberry

jazzsquares: me too have u tried Bouncin' Banana?

comeback2me: Not yet. OMG I got this awesome purse thats pink

jazzsquares: does it have the rhinestones

comeback2me: yes

jazzsquares: OMG I have that too!

jazzsquares: hey Gabriella, keep this conversation a secret

jazzsquares: please?

comeback2me: Ok ;-)

comeback2me: g2g (homework)

**comeback2me has left the room**

Entering Chat Room:

whatteamxwildcats

whatteamxwildcats: uh ryan I have a question

jazzsquares: k then ask it

whatteamxwildcats: r u gay

jazzsquares: uh r u???

whatteamxwildcats: u first.

jazzsquares: welllllllll…why would u think that?

whatteamxwildcats: the mascara thing. troy saw u at the mall

jazzsquares: oh… :-o

**jazzsquares has left the room**

whatteamxwildcats: yeah he's gay


	6. Be Good To Me

_BEFORE U REVIEW: Please try not to cuss and also, remember this is my first story_

_Anyway, this chapter is after Troy and Sharpay's first date_

**dramaxqueen** - Sharpay

**comeback2me **- Gabriella

**bballsinger **- Troy

**whatteamxwildcats **- Chad

**crazyboutscience **- Taylor

**jazzsquares - **Ryan

Entering chat room:

dramaxqueen

bballsinger

dramaxqueen: the movie was great Troy

bballsinger: I'm glad u liked it

bballsinger: uh sharpay?

dramaxqueen: yeah?

bballsinger: u know gabi?

dramaxqueen: uh yeah…what about her

bballsinger: ummm…she's been giving me a hard time about going out with u

dramaxqueen: don't let her get between u and me

bballsinger: shes really mad

dramaxqueen: u still luv her…

bballsinger: no

bballsinger: she's just making me feel like I did something wrong

dramaxqueen: sad?

bballsinger: yeah…kinda

dramaxqueen: oh. well do u want to go someplace this weekend?

bballsinger: sure…actually, earlier chad was asking if we could double date

dramaxqueen: that fine with me…wonder why he wants to double date

bballsinger: um he said he wanted to see what u were like

dramaxqueen: I bet he and Taylor go to the library usually :-p

bballsinger: lol wanna go to that pizza place???

dramaxqueen: sure, I'll tell ryan I won't be here Saturday

dramaxqueen: speaking of ryan…he's been having private conversations with Gabriella

bballsinger: is there something going on between them?

dramaxqueen: no clue

dramaxqueen: u know, he just bought some mascara. I think he's kinda messed up

bballsinger: lol


	7. Never Under Estimate a Girl

_The story is really coming along! Thanks for reviewing and stuff!_

**dramaxqueen** - Sharpay

**comeback2me **- Gabriella

**bballsinger **- Troy

**whatteamxwildcats **- Chad

**crazyboutscience **- Taylor

**jazzsquares - **Ryan

Entering Chat Room:

dramaxqueen

comeback2me

bballsinger

whatteamxwildcats

crazyboutscience

jazzsquares

dramaxqueen: hey chad and taylor r u excited about our double date

comeback2me: ugh, u always bring u and troy up

crazyboutscience: yes its gonna be great!

whatteamxwildcats: yeah

comeback2me: hey lets talk about something else

dramaxqueen: hey guess what Gabi? ur really getting on my nerves

jazzsquares: uh so when is ur double date?

bballsinger: Saturday

jazzsquares: ok

whatteamxwildcats: y? r u having another "private conversation" with gabi?

jazzsquares: how do u know about those

dramaxqueen: ryan, they are on google

jazzsquares: who put them there

**crazyboutscience has left the room**

**bballsinger has left the room**

**whatteamxwildcats has left the room**

jazzsquares: either gabi or sharpay, aka the mountain lion

dramaxqueen: lol its between me and Betch

comeback2me: u know I wouldn't put those online ryan!

dramaxqueen: just admit it gabi, ur life is falling apart

jazzsquares: sharpay probably did it

dramaxqueen: NO

comeback2me: YES

jazzsquares: ….

dramaxqueen: OMG gabi I HATE u soooooo BAD

comeback2me: I don't care, u are ruining my life

jazzsquares: uh oh sharpays getting nasty

dramaxqueen: U messed up our musical AND our school

comeback2me: I-

dramaxqueen: I AM THE BOSS! I am so sick of u!

jazzsquares: what about me

dramaxqueen: Shut up ryan!!!

comeback2me: I should just go back to my old city

dramaxqueen: Yeah, u should!

comeback2me: but u know what Sharpay?!?! I am not afraid of u

dramaxqueen: ugh when will u realize that u don't belong here

comeback2me: when will U realize that u can't always be in charge!

jazzsquares: yeah seriously sharpay

dramaxqueen: ryan u r about 2 get more stitches

**jazzsquares has left the room**

**dramaxqueen has left the room**


	8. Whatever Will Be Part 1

**THERE IS ABOUT TO BE A BIG FLIP IN THE STORY- MAYBE YOU CAN GUESS WHAT HAPPENS! (KAELYN DON'T GIVE IT AWAY ON THE REVIEWS!!!)**

**dramaxqueen** - Sharpay

**comeback2me **- Gabriella

**bballsinger **- Troy

**whatteamxwildcats **- Chad

**crazyboutscience **- Taylor

**jazzsquares - **Ryan

Entering Chat Room:

jazzsquares

bballsinger

whatteamxwildcats

crazyboutscience

bballsinger: hey has anyone seen sharpay today????

whatteamxwildcats: nope

crazyboutscience: uh I haven't seen Gabriella either

bballsinger: I need to talk to sharpay she's really mad at gabi and stuff and was making all these threats about stuff she might do

jazzsquares: uh

bballsinger: oh ryan do u know where sharpay is???

jazzsquares: uh yes. and I know where gabi is

**Sorry, but I am ending the chapter short so you can guess. Please just write a review about what you think will happen! And remember: You Can Change the Outcome**


	9. Whatever Will Be Part 2

**I have had a whole bunch of reviews, and of course new ideas. LE GASP- This is a shocker!**

**BEFORE YOU SUE ME- THIS IS FAN****FICTION**** . This is not true at all, and please don't get mad.**

**dramaxqueen** - Sharpay

**comeback2me **- Gabriella

**bballsinger **- Troy

**whatteamxwildcats **- Chad

**crazyboutscience **- Taylor

**jazzsquares - **Ryan

**In the last chapter…**

_bballsinger: hey has anyone seen sharpay today????_

_whatteamxwildcats: nope_

_crazyboutscience: uh I haven't seen Gabriella either_

_bballsinger: I need to talk to sharpay she's really mad at gabi and stuff and was making all these threats about stuff she might do_

_jazzsquares: uh_

_bballsinger: oh ryan do u know where sharpay is???_

_jazzsquares: uh yes. and I know where gabi is_

Entering Chat Room:

jazzsquares

bballsinger

whatteamxwildcats

crazyboutscience

crazyboutscience: ryan! just tell

jazzsquares: um. well. who should I start with???

bballsinger: sharpay

jazzsquares: that's the worst. or maybe gabi's is…

whatteamxwildcats: just TELLLLLLLLLLLL

jazzsquares: sharpays at the Police Office right now

bballsinger: uh oh.

jazzsquares: um. she did something bad

bballsinger: does it have something to do with gabi? cuz gabi's been following us around and shooting nasty looks at us, and sharpay was making threats and-

jazzsinger: sorry, its kinda hard to type this. it makes me cry. I have mascara running all down my face

crazyboutscience: …mascara?

whatteamxwildcats: 4get the mascara. WHAAAAAAT HAPPENED???

jazzsquares: sharpays in trouble she committed a serious crime

bballsinger: murder

crazyboutscience: no

jazzsquares: yes

bballsinger: who

jazzsquares: u know what troy? why don't you guess who

bballsinger: Gabriella

crazyboutscience: GAAABBBBBBBI????????

whatteamxwildcats: hey ryan taylor, gabriellas pic is on TV

whatteamxwildcats: and sharpays

whatteamxwildcats: oh no

jazzsquares: I am the brother of a murderer. I am never going to be able to sleep tonight

bballsinger:-(

crazyboutscience: you lose your women real easily troy

**whatteamxwildcats has left the room**

**jazzsquares has left the room**

**bballsinger has left the room**

**crazyboutscience has left the room**


End file.
